J is for Jeilin: The Wammy's House
by Frozen.Like.Ice
Summary: Depression can sometimes ignite power. Rated T for language.
1. Epilogue

A/N: Hello, this will be the first you might hear from me since I just started writing fanfictions. I stopped for a while because my mom does not like me writing, she likes me studying. I don't. I cannot stop writing since this is my passion. I am happy when I write.

Anyways,this is my first story about Death Note, the actual outcome when you mixed sugar, coolness and badass Mello together.

Those _were_ for Mello!

J is for Jeilin: The Wammy's House

Prologue

One could immediately deduct that I forever am and forever will be insane. But don't confuse me with a schizophrenic person or a bitch with anxiety and obsessive compulsive disorders. Neither do I have mood dissociative or personality problems. No. I am far more mentally unstable than that. I don't know what my disorder is called but I do know that I have a screw lose in my head.

You see, a normal person won't dream of dimensional travelling what with rumors spreading that dimensional travel is dangerous. He won't try risking his own life just to accomplish something that is only defined in sci-fi movies. He won't trade the comfort of his bed and the amusement of his television, accompanied with salty potato chips and diet sodas, with twisting environments, portals and unfamiliar realms. Of course, not! He will just snuggle in his bed and go with the flow of mechanical lifestyle rather than dimensional travelling. But what if I preferred travelling instead? What if I don't like a mechanical lifestyle? What if I wanted and _dreamed_ to go to another universe? Will that make me mentally stable?

Some of you will say that I am seriously screwed, that I'm a deranged person, a nutcase, a psycho, a sociopath. Is it my fault to be like this? Is it my fault why I want to get the hell out of here and go to another dimension?

Well, fuck me sideways. I don't care about your opinion. I decided this for my own self. And who are you to judge me in the first place?

Anyways, the name's Jeilin. Jeilin Cruz. I'm currently twenty years old and I'm born on October 22, 1993. I have short black hair and black eyes, features that contrast my sickly pale skin. I am about five feet seven inches tall and I weigh 114 pounds.

My life? Well my life practically sucks. I was supposed to inherit and run our family's company at the age of eighteen but here I am in Los Angeles, The Angel City, working as a waitress in a diner. You might think that I had run away or something like that. No such thing happened. Let's just say my parents were killed by the current owner of _our_ company—my uncle, I don't know if I should call him "my uncle"—and took everything I have away. The only thing he left was our family's mansion in Lincolnshire and my brother. Maybe he left the mansion since he pitied us. How could a murderer pity someone? And it was worth a million dollars, how could he not take it?

Anyways, I sold the mansion since I don't want to remember my…_history_. I used the money to fly us to Los Angeles, buy a house, and live happily ever after together with my brother.

NOT!

Did I mention that my life sucks?

"Jei, move that piece of shit over there," my boss, an old, fat man with a tomato as a nose, ordered while pointing a stubby finger at a pink box in a corner. He kept the foul language away from customer's ear shot, of course.

I silently obeyed, shuffling over to the box. I stared at it for a while, looking at its red ribbon neatly placed on top. I peered inside and saw chocolate.

_For Valentine's Day, funny how I'll never have these._ I thought as I lifted the box.

Another string of orders spewed out of my boss's mouth a few minutes later, making him literally puke rainbows. Or maybe it's just my imagination going wild again? Whatever. I wonder what my co-employers are doing right now as I finish _all_ the work. They're probably banging the bastard. Bullshitters.

"I wish I have a Death Note," I muttered unconsciously while I'm in the middle of washing the dishes, mopping the floor and serving the customers. I paused what I'm doing as I realized what I had just said. I requested for a supernatural notebook that brings death to those whose names are written in it. I wanted it not because I want my boss dead (part of me wants that but then, where will I get money for my daily expenses?) but because I wanted to _meet_ Mello. Not that he exists here in the first place. And that's next to impossible.

…Or is it?

I've been dimensional travelling for the last five years now…

…Teleporting to be exact.


	2. Where in Hell

A/N: Hi, again. I would like to say that my update dates have meaning to them than what meets the eye. They are sort of a clue to a message I want you to know.

Chapter 1

Where in Hell?

Remember I said I'll try dimensional travelling to "The World of Death Note"? Screw that. That's child's play.

_March 7, 2013_

_Jeilin Cruz, 20, a resident of South Spring Street, Los Angeles, was found at exactly 10:17 PM, Sunday, after she was sideswiped by a speeding vehicle on while crossing the road to her house._

_Police were unable to identify the vehicle which hit the woman since the driver did not stop. Cruz's body was found about 5 miles away her house. She is currently held at Trinity Holistic Caregivers. She is currently in a comatose stage._

March 6, 2000

Jelin Cruz, 6 years old, a resident of Lincolnshire is appointed to attend a court hearing. She is the victim of her parents' abuse. She is housed in a government institution that helps abused and abandoned children. She is to be accompanied by a representative of the institution to the court hearing. Said representative is currently gawking at the young lass balancing on her window sill.

"Miss Jeilin, please get off there," the man pleaded, his voice was soft so he won't startle the girl. He tip-toed to her and cautiously lifted her from the ledge, putting her down on the floor. The young girl only blinked a few times in response.

"Are you hurt?" He inspected me to see if she has fresh wounds. When he was satisfied that no new wounds were present, he asked me again, "What are you thinking?"

Having regained composure, I slowly looked up to his face to have eye contact with him. I stiffened as I saw an animated person in front of me.

_Am I daydreaming?_ I thought as I shook my head like I was attempting to wake myself up from a nightmare. _No. _I looked up to him again and saw a tinge of confusion cross his face. _It's real. And last time I checked I was 5'7". Why am I short? _I checked my body, my eyes widening in horror. _Holy shit, this isn't my body!_

"Are you okay, Jeilin?" he asked again, gently shaking me from my thoughts. I blinked before looking up to him.

"How do you know my name?" I muttered. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm looking out for you since you first came here." He explained as he knotted his eyebrows together. "You don't remember?"

"My…" I trailed off, wracking my brain for a good excuse, "…memory's a bit hazy?" I replied, unsure. I decided to change the topic before he can ask another question again. "So what's your name, mister?"

He looked like he won't buy her excuse as he looked at me suspiciously but he suddenly smiled genuinely. "I thought you won't ask for my name. You can call me Taylor."

"Mister Taylor," the name rolled on my tongue. "Where are we, exactly?"

He knitted his eyebrows again. "We're in Papafeio Orphanage. In Europe," he added. He looked at his watch suddenly and ushered me to a cabinet. He instructed me to get dress for a court hearing before he left to prepare the car we will use.

"What court hearing?" I asked to no one in particular as I open the cabinet. I picked a tee and a pair of shorts from the wardrobe, noticing for the first time that I have concussions and bruises all over my body when I faced a mirror hung on a corner of the room.

_Physical abuse,_ I thought while I traced some of the concussions on my face. _Child abuse…_I thought, expecting my small body._ And the owner is the victim._

"Jeilin!" I heard Taylor shout from the other side of the door. I whipped my head to the direction of the sound. "We need to leave soon."

"Coming…" I replied quietly, not really wanting to shout and be heard. I poked my head on the small crack the door gave and saw Taylor ascending the stairs in front of the door.

He swiftly flung the door and grabbed my hand, pulling me downwards. "We need to go."

"Taylor," I tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. "What court hearing?"

"A court hearing about you and your parents," he said as we passed the grand entrance. He then guided me to the passenger's seat of the car.

_So I'm right._

He checked his watch again, "Ten minutes. We're late."

"If you roar the engine right now, we won't," I stated, looking out of the window.

I heard him chuckle sheepishly before turning the engine on. He pulled the car out of its parking space and started towards the road.

After a few minutes of silence, the car slowed to a halt. I looked up to see that Taylor had parked the car in front of a building. I looked up again to see the letters engraved on cement, labeling the building as "Regional Trial Court."

"We're here," he announced as he unbuckles himself. I mimicked his actions but I noticed that he is not getting out of the car and is, instead, looking straight ahead. I followed his line of vision and saw a couple talking seriously.

"Come now," Taylor slipped out of the vehicle and I copied him not leaving my eyes on the couple, particularly the woman with a thick layer of make-up caked on her face. The woman suddenly scanned her environment as if she noticed someone is watching her. Her blue eyes landed on Jeilin's form and she instinctively gave her an irritated and disgusted look. I narrowed her eyes at her, not liking that face and expression a bit. We glared heatedly for god-knows-how-long until she advanced and Taylor quickly shielded me using his body.

"Missis Cruz," the representative acknowledged. I peeked an eye to see what was going on and to glare at her more. My patience is long if needed but when someone gave me a disgusted look, I quickly snap.

I watched her scoff in annoyance at the man and stomp her way inside the building, her husband following her. Taylor grabbed my hand protectively and led me inside too.

We waited before the judge and her crew to go with the introductions, reading of the calendar cases, presentation of prosecution, etcetera. Now we move on to the calling of witnesses.

"Miss Cruz," my _parents'_ lawyer began, "you say your parents are beating you each night. Is that correct?"

I nodded.

"Then tell me how could they beat you if they are not in the house every night? They are merely attending to business matters."

"Are you sure they are not home every night?" I asked him, my voice low. "Are they really attending to business matters? Or are they having a date? A date called 'Beat the Crap out of Your Child'."

"Why you ungrateful little slut!" my _mother_ bellowed, rising from her seat. Her husband grabbed her arms so she won't go further. The judge pounded his gobble and ordered silence in the court. I took the woman's outburst to Jeilin's advantage though.

"And using such harsh words on a child like me," I turned to the judge, "don't you think that's a form of verbal and mental abuse?"

The judge folded his hands under his chin, thinking quite deeply. The lawyer cleared his throat, diverting our attention to him instead. "That is all," he dismissed me, waving a hand.

And now let's move on to the court's verdict.

"The court has made a decision," the court interpreter announced loudly. "The court finds the accused guilty beyond unreasonable doubt and is hereby sentenced to imprisonment."

Men in blue started handcuffing my _mother_ until she started to resist them, flailing her arms and kicking her legs at them. They dragged her out afterwards while my _father_ just followed.

"Congratulations, Jeilin," the representative besides me broke me from my watching. He stood up and held a hand towards me— we're leaving the court room. I took his hand and we went out to where the car was parked. I was deeply thinking about what Jeilin's past was when suddenly Taylor asked me.

"So…" he began and I focused my attention to him. "What's with the sudden change in personality?" he asked but did not waited for a response. "When I first met you, you were barely talking."

I kept silent, mulling if I should tell him or not. I decided on the latter since he won't believe that a 20 year-old woman ended in a 6-years-old body when she attempted to teleport to their universe. Besides, it's not like I'm lying since I won't tell him anything.

Is a silent truth a lie?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when he got on the car and unlocked the other door. He ordered me to get inside and I obediently complied.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked as he roared the engine to life. I'm quite relieved he did not remember his other question was left unanswered.

"I haven't eaten ice cream recently," I muttered quietly but not quiet enough since the representative still heard.

"Pfft! You like ice cream?" His tone was laced with surprise.

"Yes," I said honestly, glaring at him. "Is there a problem with that?"

He waved his hand in front of him frantically. "No. Nothing's wrong with that."

"I also want an internet connection. I need to research on something," I stated, still glaring at him.

"Papafeio Orphanage's library is packed with the resources you need. You can go right there when we arrive."

I kept silent again, wondering if I should thank him or not. For manner's sake, I opted to do the former.

He smiled genuinely this time but he did not tear his eyes from the road. "You're welcome!"

A/N: Okay, do they have internet on 2000's?


	3. Someone Pays a Visit

Chapter 2

Someone Pays a Visit

* * *

_8:57 AM_

Kids around Jeilin's age were woken up early in the morning and were ushered to the main dining hall of the orphanage. After eating _our_ breakfast which consisted of bread with strawberry jam (talk about BB), fish and milk, I watched them scramble to their respective bedrooms to ready themselves for school. I did pretty much the same except I went straight to Papafeio Orphanage's large library. No, large is an understatement.

The whole library is freaking huge! The huge cabinets were aligned one by one on a side of the library and tables, chairs and sofas are on the other. The cabinets were packed with different kinds and sizes of books. The floor is covered with a red carpet and the drapes help to get a home-y feeling. If Kurapika from Hunter x Hunter is here, he'd be in heaven right now.

And right now I'm feeling the same.

"What… the heck!" I let out as I surveyed the library one more time. A surge of adrenaline rushed through my veins when I passed by a cabinet, letting my fingertips brush against the arranged books. I smiled a small smile, remembering a part of me that was buried a long time ago—a part of me that loved books, a part that was buried together with my family. But nonetheless, I was excited. And that's all that mattered.

"Right." I nodded to myself. "Time to get to work."

I planned to search about where _exactly_ I am.

_I'll read later but right now I have to work. _I thought as I strode towards the computer placed in the corner of the library. I sat on the chair provided and powered the computer.

What I plan to do is something nobody will think of.

That's right. I'm thinking of hacking Whammy's House database.

…If there is any. I don't really know where I am.

Fortunately, lady luck is on my side for Whammy's House exists. I inwardly laughed like Light did when he visited L's grave (I've been practicing!), pondering how lucky I was today.

Or maybe not…

"Shit," I cussed, looking at the screen with surprised eyes. My fingers started typing furiously on the keyboard, trying to block the person from hacking this computer. My plan backfired and now a certain panda discovered me! A little battle between hackers erupted and when I became desperate, I opted to turn off the computer from the socket itself. I whipped my head right and left to see if someone saw what I did.

I quickly erased the traces I left on the computer and then went to my class on the other building. Unbeknownst to me when I was having a war with the other hacker, panda, he had already hacked Papafeio Orphanage's main computer and had taken control of the security cameras. I, on the other hand, do not know that all hell will break lose.

* * *

At around five in the evening, I have a feeling that something _really bad_ is going to happen. You know that feeling you have in your gut and there are signs telling you that you are quite right. I found five today. And I'm really paranoid!

"Miss Jeilin Cruz," a voice I recognize that belongs to Taylor came from an old style speaker. "You are requested to report to the founder's office." I heard a sigh. "What have you done now?" I heard him mutter before he turned off the speaker.

I made a look that says what-the-fuck-was-that-you-make-me-sound-like-a-di mwitted-troublemaker at the machine. It's not like he could see me, but still.

I continued my way to the office, pressing my small body against the walls and peeking first through the corridors. I made it at the office after a while.

I knocked on the mahogany wood, not really paying attention how the carvings and door handle made it _look_ expensive. When I heard a muffled "come in", I twisted the door knob and opened the door to a crack that can fit my small head. I paused for a fraction of a second before slamming the door.

Inside is Quillsh Whammy.

And where is L?

…Right here.

"Oomph!" I let out as I slammed my small body to someone when I suddenly turned a sharp right. I staggered a bit from the impact and tried to recover. When I did, I turned to see who I ran into to apologize but hunched back and eternally messy hair is all it takes for me to run again.

_I'm completely screwed! They probably discovered me and now they're here! What am I gonna do? Maybe I should lie…but L doesn't want to be lied to. They'll probably know I'm lying anyway._

I slammed my bedroom door shut with all the force a six-year-old can muster. I whipped my head left and right to see if there is another exit from the room, pausing since I'm wheezing from out of breath. There is one exit—the window.

I climbed up the window, huffing quite loudly. I paused, as I lifted a feet to the sill, since my chest feels tight. I also noticed that my breaths were short and painful.

THUMP.

Would it surprise you if I fell off the window's sill?

'Cuz I did just that.

And it was so painful and stupid at the same time.

"Urgh…" I rolled to my side and clutched my right arm. I used it as a cushion to my fall. As I said I was stupid. Who would use their arm to cover their fall? Ah, yes, it's me. Stupid.

My line of sight soon caught black leathered shoes. Above the shoes were black pants and I travelled my eyes upwards some more to catch black coat, graying hair and glasses.

"Wammy," I said nervously as I pushed myself up to a sitting position after laying there for a while, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Jeilin Cruz." The way he said my name sent shivers to my spine.

"What brought a fine man here?" I asked in attempt to talk my way out.

"What did our database have that caught a child's interest, I wonder," he asked back.

"Oh that." I laughed nervously, "Are you trying to say that I attempted to hack your database?"

"Young lady." Again, with that eerily calm voice that says obey-me-or-you-will-have-a-long-painful-death-some day.

"I-I'm sorry?" I ended pathetically. "I was-I was just curious."

Was I? I only wanted information about a certain panda and the orphans of the house.

"Jeilin Cruz," the founder's voice roared not too far away from us. I heard stomping of feet and I immediately grimaced in front of Watari's face.

_Here comes another round of sermon._

"Do you know what you have just done, Miss jeilin?" the old man began rambling about my actions. He scolded me about netiquette, running in the hallway, slamming the door (he said it was rude), so I did what I always do when I am scolded. I tune them out.

"Uh-huh." I nodded once in a while, making it look like _I _was listeningbut actually I was plotting an escape plan.

"Sir Oliver," Watari's deep voice stopped the founder's rant. "I would like to transfer her to my orphanage."

Mister Oliver and I gaped at him, our mouths slightly open. I was the first to recover and I looked at the founder to see his reaction. I could almost see his thoughts running with how he was looking at Watari. No doubt that he will hand me to him without a second thought. He knew Watari has lots of money. Maybe Watari's quite famous.

"I understand," he replied, straightening his tie.

"Good." Watari offered his hand to me and I took it, somewhat unsure. "I'll pay for her papers." He started walking as he dragged me to follow. I was stunned for a moment, thinking how filthy rich this man can be.

_Really, Watari. I know you're rich. There's no reason to flaunt,_ I thought as we slowed down. I looked up to see a vintage car parked in front of the orphanage's gate. Inside the car is a bundle of bird's nest.

_Bird's nest?_ I repeated disbelievingly. I squinted my eyes and saw a pale skin below the seemingly bird's nest. _Oh, it's just L._

"Miss Jeilin, will you please wait here for a moment. I will be getting your personal belongings inside," Watari said as while he opened the door for me.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." I slid next to L but not too close to him. I know he doesn't like people that much so I just kept silent. There's no use talking to him.

"I never taken in to account that a mere child will attempt to hack Whammy's House's database," L muttered, chewing his thumb. I can sense those owl-like eyes boring in to my side. It was supposed to be awkward if it wasn't for his comment.

_I'm older than you, twit,_ I snapped mentally at him. "And I was caught by whom?" I asked sarcastically. Does L know what sarcasm is? Oh. He doesn't.

"Quillish Wammy," he replied, ignoring my sarcasm.

"Nice to meet you, Quillish," I said. I know he was the one who caught me and not Watari. I waved my hand at him before looking outside. I found Watari carrying a duffel bag and went outside to help the old man. He is carrying my things, afterall!

"It is okay, Jeilin," the old man spoke warmheartedly.

I smiled at him. "I insist, Watari." I pulled at the large bag but it was held back by Watari. I looked back at him and saw that he stopped dead on his tracks "Is there something wrong?"

"You just called me Watari, Jeilin."

"Ah." I froze. _I'm totally screwed._ "I'm used to calling someone Watari." I wasn't lying. I'm used to calling Quillish Wammy as Watari in my world.

"Can I call you Watari?"

He stared at me for a moment before smiling at me. "Of course, you can call me whatever you want."

I smiled back at him and tugged the bag to catch his attention. "Let's get this in the trunk, shall we?" I asked before his mind wondered back to our previous topic.

"Of course," he lifted up the bag and I helped him a bit to put it in the trunk. After that was finished, Watari and I slipped inside the car.

The drive to Wammy's House was quiet. No one tried to break the silence. Well, I didn't put effort to break it since I don't like to talk. I'm a silent person, in fact. I don't enjoy gatherings where one is forced to talk and socialize with others. But I do enjoy analyzing and manipulating people. And I also talk to myself a lot. Maybe that's a product of being alone for five years.

_'…I'm talking to myself again.'_ I thought, sighing but not too loud for both L and Watari to hear. I busied myself with the scenery passing before me on the window. I was busy trying to bend my attention, I didn't notice that we have arrived Whammy's House.

"Miss Jeilin," Watari addressed me, snapping me from my stupor, "We've arrived at the orphanage."

"Orphanage?" I repeated and looked to see that the vintage car is parked in front of the all too familiar gate of Whammy's. "…I'm here."

And right then and there, Watari dropped me off with Roger.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! I have a perfectly logical explanation why I havent updated for the last two months. Midterms and Finals. Yeah guys, Im already a college student. Hopefully, I can update this thing every now and then. Im not really busy... Im just lazy is all. :P  
That reminds me, I didn`t attach any disclaimers in Chapters 1-3! Ill enlose here (anong saveh?XD)a disclaimer that is applicable to every chapter of this fic.  
Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba-sensei. I do not own Death Note, if I did I`ll include an episode where L is half-naked!

This chapter is only an intro to Wammys but i hope youll enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

I should be laughing at myself right now. For one, I didn't panic when I found out that I was transferred to a young girl's body. The height difference should be enough to make me run around in circles with my arms raised high up, screaming obscenities. I feel so stupid not doing so. And everything's so fucking animated! Why, on god's name, did I not panic? Am I out of my mind? Have I lost it? Am I dreaming? I'm not, unfortunately. I tried pinching, slapping and, surprisingly, punching myself that it bothered Roger to the point where he even called Watari. They thought I was masochistic and I missed my parents' beatings. Screw you, Roger.

That's the next thing, after a week of staying at Papafeio's I learned that Wammy's House exists in this realm, or world, whatever, I tried hacking its main computer with an late modeled desktop computer which has viruses and Trojan horse. What's worse is that I was caught by L. I should have known that L was running its firewall. I didn't even scratched it. It was tough and strong and, and, against a shitty computer like that, I didn't have a chance. Well it was like I didn't even have a chance at the start, and to think that L located me for just a second. Bravo, L, bravo.

Ugh.

And Wammy's House. Why do you have to give me such a hard time? I thought Mello was there but no… there's another generation living there. A and B are there. LABB's psychotic murderer is there along with its suicidal successor. GREAT! Just GREAT.  
At least there's school to look up to. For five years of not attending any class sessions, I truly missed school. I missed learning; I missed reading books like what Kurapika does to spend his free time; and I missed the feeling that you get when you know there is something you are better at. And I am really thankful to have the privilege to study at Wammy's House, an institution that raises intelligent children to be L's Successor, even though I don't want to be L's Successor. Who wants to be one when your fellow classmate is a psychopath that doesn't want to lose? I mean, I'm stupid, yes, but not that stupid. I won't throw myself as bait to a shark. And I certainly wont throw myself as a lifeless body to Backup.

"Justice, please pay more attention to the project we're doing," I heard Keen, an orphan of Wammy's House, speak from my right. Blinking, I pulled myself from my daze and turned my head to see him burrying his nose in a book. It was already evening at this time but we decided to pull an all-nighter inside the Orphanage's library for the project we're working. It was assigned to me as soon as I enterred one of the classrooms and got my new name, Justice. Who, in their right mind, will name a child Justice? Honestly, even I find it stupid.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm paying attention now." I uttered while focusing on the book in front of me. We continued our research until Roger came in and kicked us out of the both went to our respective rooms after that to call it a night. My room is on the east wing of the upper floor of the main building where the girls' rooms are located. The boys' rooms are in the west wing opposite the girls'. Alternative's room is labeled 1 and is the first room in the west wing while the room besides it is labeled 2, for Backup. The first room in the east wing, Room 3, is available when I arrived here so I was assigned to that room. That doesn't really mean that I'm third, though. The only important titles here are L's First and Second Successor. Third below is something akin to irrelevant. Maybe that's why only Near and Mello are proclaimed Successors while Matt was left alone. They don't really give importance to the Third. I don't know why.

I closed my door with a soft click before having my way to my bed. It was rather huge for a child's body. Come to think of it, everything's huge when you're inside a child's body. You need to sand on stools when you want something you can't reach; it's a pain to pee in the toilet bowl since my feet can't reach the floor, my little feet are just dangling from the seat; I'm always stepped on since the others can't see me; and worse of all, I can only see from below! I am used to a 5'6" perspective. 3'8'' is simply not my thing. That was years ago when I didn't have to endure the downsides of being so short.

Heaving a sigh out of exhaustion, I turned around to shut every thought down and just welcome the darkness sleep was offering me.  
But I can't help question myself if I will ever meet Mello. He's the very reason why I wanted to be here in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was nothing normal in the Wammys House the day after. We took breakfast early and went straight to our assigned classrooms. A and B are firsts to be there, of course. I arrived last because of my short legs. But that's okay, I'm only after the lessons. Thinking about them is exhilarating. I want to learn again. I want to read books with thousands and thousands of ideas to feed my hungry mind. I want, no, I need to study to satisfy myself.

That ain't happening if A and B are on my way, and are hogging the attention of the teacher.

I left school for five years! My rate on learning certainly went down the drain and was flushed into oblivion. Digging it up will take too much time and effort, I need to condition my mind. Apparently, that won't happen any time soon. Not when I'm left out and is not coping with the lesson.  
"Whats the domain in blah blah blah?" the teacher asked the class but her eyes were shifting between Alternative and Beyond only. Both of their hands shot up quickly before I can even raise my own hand. It's pretty pathetic of me to even compete with them, the First and Second Successors. I'm just a fly that they need to squash between their palms. I'm nothing more than an insect. But that doesn't mean that this insect will allow itself to be abused. My fight will be like David and Goliath then. I'm fighting the Wammy's giants.

"Alternative," the teacher called.

And, "Backup."

"Correct." the teacher chirped out loud. We moved on with the lesson, most of us are not really paying attention because the subjet is insignificant.

When you dont have the title of First or Second here, you are either trained to be helpful for those two or you simply master your line of profession. Were kinda like in college but with such young ages. I am trained as a master hacker to be helpful to A, probably because they thought I know how to hack; Query, Q, is trained to program security systems in a household or a building; Keen, K, chose to be a Surgeon; O, Option, is a computer programmer; Preference is a Network engineer; Right, yes his name is Right, is a ;Scheme is a scientist specialized in chemicals; and Tact... I dont know about her.

You may ask, "Youre only nine in that god-forsaken orphanage?"

Yes. We are only nine orphans in there. The orphanage is barely populated. It is too big for the nine of us.

I dont like it.

One, because there are more teachers in it. The more the teachers, the more pressure is exerted to us. Not only that, L would also have many eyes for him. And two, we are all enemies. There is no single soul that is kind. Well, Alternative is quite nice. I talked to him once but he was dragged out by a teacher. Hes really busy, if you think of it.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
